Love On The Green Mile
by xxxJackalxLoverxxx
Summary: Everyone on the Green Mile was expecting a new worker, but what they got was NOT what they expected....a Women. How will things work out with 5 guys and 1 girl? Percy/oc


I do NOT own The Green Mile or any of its characters.

I DO own Dani Miller

Okay IDK how this story is going to turn out, because I've read the volumes once and I've only seen the movie once then bits after that. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE no hate comments. If theres something wrong please tell me in a nice way And I'll try and fix it. (that's with how a character is suppose to act) Anyways ENJOY :D

--

"Listen up men, there's going to be a new employee joining you today. I want you to give the same respect you give each other despite your differences." Warden said to the four men before him.

"Yes sir,…..when will we meet him?"Paul tilted his head.

The warden smirked at the question. It's obvious he nor the other men know what their in for.

"Name's Dani Miller…..About 21 years old……should be here any minute now….." Warden sighed looking at his watch.

"What time is he suppose to be here?" Percy asked smugly.

"2:30"

"Its 2:35 now……" He replied.

"Not a very good way to start off the first day." Brutus chuckled.

"You were late on your first day so I wouldn't be saying anything." Warden replied.

Brutus stopped chuckling and looked back at the warden.

~The Green Mile~ The Green Mile ~ The Green Mile ~ The Green Mile ~ The Green Mile~ The Green Mile~

I ran down the marble hall way as fast as I could.

_I'm Late I'm SO late !_

The same thing ran through my mind. I'm screwed. I'm going to get fired on my first day. The double doors were coming up fast at the end of the hall way. I slowly came to a stop at the doors and tried to calm my breathing down. Don't want to look like I was in a rush…….even though it's true. I quickly raked my fingers though my hair then entered the room. 5 men were sitting spread out in the room. I guess this is a cafeteria because there's a lot of tables and chares….maybe it's a meeting room. I walked over to the tall one standing closest. I guess he's the Warden.

"Sir, I'm SO sorry, I'm late, This is a easy place to get lost in."I laughed still trying to calm down.

"No need to apologize, Its your first day, completely understandable." He replied.

"A women?...."

I looked form the tall man over to the short curly haired man. He had a smug look on his face. I smirked back and crossed my arms.

"What?.......didn't expect a women to be a new prison guard?" I smirked walking closer to him.

"He said someone name Danny was Working here."

"Its Dani Spelt with an ' I' And its short for Danielle."

"I don't care what your name is or how its spelled a prison is no place for a lady!"

"Its not against the law for a women to work in a prison."

"Well it should, this is a man's job,"

I smirked and took a step back.

"Yeah,….Well I have a daughter at home I have to keep fed so this is my last option….."

"Why not do a _women's_ Job ?"

"Because Men's jobs pay better, it's not easy being a single parent!" I replied taking a step closer again.

"Well, Have fun working things out guys…..and lady."The warden smiled and left.

The other three walked over and pushed The other 'gentleman' out of the way.

"Don't listen to Percy, he's always like that." One said.

"Wasn't going to anyways……Dani," I smiled holding out my hand.

He shook it and tipped his guard hat.

"Paul, And this is Dean, and Brutus….but we Call him Brutal."He said point to each.

"Okay so there Dean, Brutal, Paul…….and Percy." I smirked looking at him.

He gave a harsh glare I smiled and gave a cute wave. Percy rolled his eyes and glared at the other boys who were chuckling at him.

"C'mon Percy, don't be a stiff……." Paul said giving him a little push.

Percy kept his eyes on the Paul and took a step away then looked back at me.

"………………..ooooooooooook……..this isn't awkward at all…"I smiled sarcastically.

"Right….well……maybe we should show her around…..till she gets used to the place. We don't need her gett'n lost in this place."Dean said.

I nodded and went to follow him when Percy spoke up.

"I don't think that's a very good idea……with Wild Bill and all…."

"Wow Percy, you sound like you actually care for once."Paul chuckled.

"I just don't want Wild Bill getting all crazy when he sees a women in here……"

"I think I can handle him, what's he in for?"

"Murder, like everyone else in this place."Brutal sighed.

"Doesn't sound too bad……"

"Maybe you didn't hear me clearly……Everyone that's locked up in here are mostly murderers…." He said again.

"I heard you the first time…….There's always crime going on and murders is just another crime……..I can't really say its different from Mugging or…..or stealing but…..I think you get my point…."

"Not really….."Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Long story short I don't care if they murdered anyone, If the lay a finger on me I'm gonna to kick their ass……."

"Then why didn't you just say that in the first place?"Percy smirked.

"Are you getting an attitude with me?"I asked walking back over to him.

He took a step closer.

"Maybe I am."

"Maybe you should wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for ya….."

"Oh wow a girl hitting me I'm so scared……"

"I would hit you ,…..but…..I don't want to get fired just yet……..But once my shift ends I'll do what ever the hell I want to ……that means you straighten up and show some respect or we're going to have some problems around here."

Percy kept his glare, I smirked back.

"Okay well,…..why don't we show you around before one of ya'll looses it."Paul said stepping between me and Percy.

"Okay, You're the boss……"


End file.
